wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ken Shamrock
Kenneth Shamrock (nacido Kenneth Wayne Kilpatrick; 11 de febrero de 1964) es un luchador de artes marciales mixtas, miembro del Hall of Famer de Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC), y luchador profesional retirado americano. El emergió como una de las estrellas más grandes en la historia de las artes marciales mixtas, el ha encabezado más de 15 eventos principales y co-eventos principales en UFC y Pride Fighting Championships durante su carrera y fijó numerosos expedientes de records de pagos por visión con su potencia de arrastre. Shamrock es ampliamente considerado como una figura legendaria e icono en el deporte de las artes marciales mixtas. Shamrock fue nombreado The World's Most Dangerous Man por la ABC News en un especial titulado "The World's Most Dangerous Things" en la primera parte de su carrera en UFC, un apodo que se ha quedado como su apodo. Shamrock se conoció desde el principio en la UFC por su rivalidad con Royce Gracie. Después de luchar y empatar con Gracie en la inaugural Superfight, se convirtió en el primer UFC Superfight Champion después de derrotar a Dan Severn durante UFC 6; el título fue substituido eventual por el UFC Heavyweight Championship cuando las categorías del peso fueron introducidas a UFC. También fue el primer MMA Champion en Japón, ganando el título en Rey de Pancrase. Durante su reinado como el UFC Superfight Champion, el fue considerado extensamente el artista marcial mixto #1 en el mundo. Shamrock también fue clasificado por Inside MMA como uno de los 10 mejores combatientes de artes marciales mixtas de todos los tiempos. Shamrock es el fundador del campo de entrenamiento de artes marciales mixtas Lion's Den. El es también el hermano mayor adoptado del ex UFC Middleweight Champion Frank Shamrock. Además de su carrera en las artes marciales mixtas, Shamrock disfrutó de un éxito considerable en la lucha libre profesional, especialmente durante sus contratos con la World Wrestling Federation (WWF, ahora WWE) y Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA, ahora GFW). En WWF, el fue una vez WWF Intercontinental Championship, una vez World Tag Team Champion y el King of the Ring de 1998. En TNA, Shamrock fue una vez NWA World Heavyweight Champion y el ganador del Gauntlet for the Gold 2002. Encabezó varios eventos pago por visión en ambas promociones y compitió dos veces por el WWE Championship a finales de 1997. Principios de su vida . . . . Carrera en MMA 'Pancrase Hybrid Wrestling (1993–1996)' . . . . . 'Ultimate Fighting Championship' 'Primera rivalidad en UFC: Ken Shamrock vs Royce Gracie' . . . . . thumb|220px|Shamrock en 1998 en un evento de [[WWE|WWF llevando una camiseta para el pago por visión UFC 5 donde el combatió ante Royce Gracie por media hora]] . 'UFC Champion' . . . 'El Baile en Detroit' . . . . . 'Pride Grand Prix 2000 Ronda de Apertura' . . . . 'Pride Fighting Championships (2000–2002)' . . . . . 'Regreso a UFC' 'Rivalidad con Tito Ortiz y UFC Championship' . . . . . 'UFC Hall of Fame' . . . . 'The Ultimate Fighter: Temporada 3' . . . . . 'Post-Carrera en UFC (2007–presente)' . . . . . . 'Bellator MMA' . . 'Crítica' . . . . 'Estilo de lucha' . . Carrera como luchador profesional 'Principio de su carrera (1990–1997)' En 1988, Shamrock sería entrenado para ser luchador profesional por Bob Sawyer, Buzz Sawyer, Nelson Royal, y Gene Anderson. El debutaría en 1990 en la promoción de Royal con base en Carolina del Norte la Atlantic Coast Wrestling bajo el nombre de ring Wayne Shamrock. Luego de que ACW cerrara, el se trasladó a la compañía de George Scott/Paul Jones-ejecutar South Atlantic Pro Wrestling (que inicialmente promovieron bajo la bandera de la North American Wrestling Association) y cambió su nombre de ring a Vince Torelli. Más tarde el adoptó el apodo de "Mr. Wrestling" y una personalidad villana. En 1990, Shamrock viajó a Japón, donde el compitió en la Universal Wrestling Federation y su promoción sucesora, Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi. 'World Wrestling Federation' 'Varias rivalidades (1997–1998)' Shamrock haría su debut para WWF como un favorito de los fans el 24 de febrero de 1997, episodio de Monday Night Raw. El 23 de marzo de 1997, Shamrock, identificado como Ken Shamrock y facturado como "The World's Most Dangerous Man"—un nombre dado a el por ABC News—como el árbitro de un submission match entre Bret Hart y Steve Austin durante WrestleMania 13. thumb|left|220px|Shamrock (izquierda) siendo entrevistado por el comentarista de la World Wrestling Federation [[Jim Ross en 1997]] Shamrock regresó al ring después de WrestleMania, aplastando a Vernon White (uno de sus estudiantes de Lion's Den) en su debut en WWF. El pronto iniciaría una rivalidad con Vader, Bret Hart, y The Hart Foundation que duraría todo 1997. La rivalidad de Shamrock con los Harts condujo a su primer evento principal de WWF pay-per-view en In Your House 16: Canadian Stampede, y culminó en una pelea entre él y el Bulldog británico en SummerSlam que Shamrock perdió después de negarse a renunciar a un estrangulamiento. Shamrock siguió luchando Bret Hart a un no-concurso en un partido para el Campeonato de la WWF de este último en la edición del 21 de octubre de Raw. Él desafió otra vez para el campeonato de WWF en el acontecimiento principal de la D-Generación X de diciembre: En su casa, derrotando al campeón Shawn Michaels por la descalificación cuando el triple H interferió. . . 'The Corporation y The Union (1998–1999)' : Artículos principales: The Corporation y The Union . . . . 'Circuito independiente (2002–2013)' Shamrock regresó a la lucha libre profesional en marzo de 2002, arbitrando un combate en Ring of Honor entre Bryan Danielson y Low Ki. Shamrock apareció en la compañía de lucha libre independiente Juggalo Championship Wrestling durante su evento anual emblemático, Bloodymania III. En diciembre de 2013 durante "Amo del Hexagono" en Costa Rica, el haría su regreso atacando a Carlito y desafiándo a un combate. 'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002, 2004)' En mayo de 2002, Shamrock firmó un contrato de un año con la recién formada promoción Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. En el pago por visión inaugural de TNA el 19 de junio, Shamrock ganó el vacante NWA World Heavyweight Championship en un Gauntlet por el Oro y es reconocido como el primer World Champion de TNA. Después de una rivalidad con Malice durante varias semanas, Shamrock dejó TNA poco después de perder el título ante Ron Killings el 7 de agosto. Regresó brevemente a TNA en junio de 2004 como aliado de Jeff Jarrett antes de salir de la compañía y el deporte una vez más. Vida personal Shamrock y su hermano adoptivo Frank Shamrock tenían una relación separada. Ken ha afirmado que Frank maltrató a su padre adoptivo Bob, mientras que Frank afirma que la verdadera razón de la furia con Ken se debe a su sensación de que Ken estaba tratando de mantener la carrera de Frank abajo. Frank afirma que el y Ken nunca han estado cerca y que sus intentos por corregir su relación fueron rechazados por Ken. Como se observa en el documental de Frank, "Bound by Blood", Ken y Frank se han reconciliado. Shamrock se ha casado dos veces. Su primer matrimonio, con Tina Ramírez, terminó en divorcio a principios de 2002. Juntos tienen cuatro hijos: Ryan Robert (nacido el 24 de noviembre de 1988), Connor Kenneth (nacido el 26 de septiembre de 1991), Sean Garret (nacido el 15 de junio 1993) y una hija, Fallon Marie (nacida el 12 de julio de 1996). En 2005, Shamrock se casó con una mujer llamada Tonya a quien conocía desde su infancia. Ahora es padrastro de sus tres hijos. En total, Shamrock tiene siete hijos y diez nietos. Shamrock apareció en las películas Champions, Virtuosity, Scarecrow Gone Wild, y Beyond the Mat. El también apareció en That '70s Show episodio "That Wrestling Show" como Wrestler #1. El 14 de Enero de 2010, el padre adoptivo de Frank y Ken Shamrock, Bob Shamrock, murió debido a complicaciones de salud por diabetes. En 2012, Shamrock fue investigado por agredir a una joven en un centro comercial en Modesto, California. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **Ankle lock **Belly-to-belly suplex *'Movimientos de firma' **Dragon screw **Fujiwara armbar **Hurricanrana **Jumping spin kick **Lariat **Múltiples variaciones de suplex: ***Belly-to-back ***Fisherman suplex ***Vertical **Sleeper hold *'Apodos' **"The World's Most Dangerous Man" *'Temas de entrada' **"Welcome to the Jungle" de Guns N' Roses (1990 – 1991) **"Danger Zone" de Kenny Loggins (1991 – 1992) **"Dangerous" de Jim Johnston (Julio de 1997 – Marzo de 1998) **"The Ultimate" de Jim Johnston (Marzo de 1998 – Septiembre de 1999) **"Union" de Jim Johnston (1999; usado como parte de The Union) **"I believe his name" de Dale Oliver (2002, 2004) **"What you got" de Reveille Campeonatos y logros 'Artes marciales mixtas' *'Ultimate Fighting Championship' **UFC Superfight Championship (1 vez, primero) **Dos defensas exitosas del título **Único luchador en defender el UFC Superfight Championship **Combate Más Largo en la Historia del UFC 5 durante 36 minutos **UFC Hall of Fame **UFC Viewer's Choice Award **Ultimate Ultimate 1996 Tournament Semifinalista **UFC 1 Tournament Semifinalista **UFC 3 Tournament Finalista **Primer luchador en defender el cinturón del título de UFC **Primer introducido en el UFC hall of fame (con Royce Gracie) *'Pancrase Hybrid Wrestling' **King of Pancrase (1994) **Ganador del King of Pancrase Tournament **Una defensa exitosa del título **Seis triunfos sobre otros campeones de Pancrase **Tres victorias sobre dos futuros campeones de peso pesado de UFC **Primer campeón de Pancrase *'Pride Fighting Championships' **Pride Grand Prix 2000 Finals Superfight Winner *'World Mixed Martial Arts Association' **WMMAA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Sherdog' **Mixed Martial Arts Hall of Fame *'Black Belt Magazine' **2000 Combatiente de Todo el Año de Contacto *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **2002 Rivalidad del Año vs. Tito Ortiz **2006 Rivalidad del Año vs. Tito Ortiz 'Lucha libre profesional' *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Mejor Luchador en Mejorar del Año (1997) **Ubicado en el puesto #'8' de los mejores 500 luchadores individuales del PWI Years en 1998 *'South Atlantic Pro Wrestling' **SAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **Gauntlet for the Gold (2002 – Heavyweight) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) **WWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – junto con Big Boss Man **King of the Ring (1998) **Torneo por el WWF Intercontinental Championship (1998) Record en artes marciales mixtas . 'Reglas mixtas' . Record en kickboxing . Leer más */Combates/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial (Inglés) *|50px Ken Shamrock en Twitter (Inglés) *Perfil de Ken Shamrock en Sherdog (Inglés) *|50px Perfil de Ken Shamrock en WWE (Inglés) *Perfil de Ken Shamrock en Internet Mobile Database (Inglés) *Perfil de Ken Shamrock en Pro Wrestling Wiki (Inglés) *|50px Perfil de Ken Shamrock en CageMatch (Alemán) *|50px Perfil de Ken Shamrock en CageMatch (Inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1964 Categoría:Debuts en 1990 Categoría:Retiros en 2013